


The problem with Amélie Lacroix

by Pit_Of_Shades



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breakfast, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Morning After, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, catching icky feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pit_Of_Shades/pseuds/Pit_Of_Shades
Summary: "Have you had any breakfast yet?" Sombra whispered directly into her ear and Widowmaker hated the shudder that ran through her body in response to it."No. Not yet." Widow replied, determined to keep her voice steady, despite the wet and warm lips softly pressing against the side of her face."I'll make us something in a bit." Sombra purred softly, pulling away from Widow's ear with a final kiss to her cheek. "In the meantime..."Sombra sauntered round Widowmaker's chair, trailing her fingers across Widow's face softly as she did so and perched on the dining table opposite her. Locking eyes with Widowmaker, Sombra slowly spread her legs."I was thinking you could eat this first."





	The problem with Amélie Lacroix

**Author's Note:**

> Had this little story buzzing around in my head for a while and wanted to share it on here.
> 
> Please enjoy or don't enjoy, it's entirely up to you!

* * *

There was something wrong with Amélie Lacroix.

Not the modifications to her body that turned her into the perfect assassin. Not physically, as she was stronger than she ever had been before. Not her skills either, her techniques in the arts of subterfuge and assassination were second to none.

No, the problem Amélie Lacroix codename 'Widowmaker' was experiencing was a problem she was acutely aware she shouldn't be able to be experience.

_It's just sex._

_It's been just sex, for months now._

_You invited her to stay in your chateau._

So deep into her own thoughts as she was, she didn't even register the sound of bare feet on the cold, hard floor. Her thoughts were interrupted as she was embraced from behind and a pair of warm lips pressed against her neck. Widowmaker inwardly cursed herself as her head automatically tilted to the side, exposing more of her neck for her guests' mouth to explore.

No. Not guest. Lover.

She let out a rare groan at the thought as her lover pulled off of her neck with a chuckle.

"Good morning Spider." Sombra said as she looked down at Widowmaker "Sleep well?"

"Not really." Widow responded drily as she turned her head to look at the shorter woman. Sombra's hair and makeup were still a mess from the night before and she was clad only in a simple dress shirt she'd stolen from Widow's wardrobe.

Less than half of the buttons on the shirt had been fastened and Widow couldn't help but glance at the dark blue smudges and bite marks decorating her chest and the sides of her breasts.

"Like what you see?" Sombra asked with a smile.

"You look terrible." Widow lied as Sombra leaned back in to start kissing at her neck again.

"Well if I look terrible, it's your fault." Sombra murmured into the crook of Widow's neck and shoulder. Sombra kissed back up Widow's neck and then to her cheek as she made her way up to the assassins' ear. "Have you had any breakfast yet?" Sombra whispered directly into her ear and Widowmaker hated the shudder that ran through her body in response to it.

"No. Not yet." Widow replied, determined to keep her voice steady, despite the wet and warm lips softly pressing against the side of her face.

"I'll make us something in a bit." Sombra purred softly, pulling away from Widow's ear with a final kiss to her cheek. "In the meantime..."

Sombra sauntered round Widowmaker's chair, trailing her fingers across Widow's face softly as she did so and perched on the dining table opposite her. Locking eyes with Widowmaker, Sombra slowly spread her legs.

"I was thinking you could eat _this_ first."

Widowmaker let out a throaty growl and lunged from her chair frighteningly quickly. Crashing into the shorter woman and flattening her against the table, kissing at her neck and cheeks before finally pressing their mouths together. Sombra wraps her toned legs around Widowmaker's waist and buries her hands in the waves of her dark blue hair.

As the kiss deepens and their lips continue to clash against each other, Sombra's tongue gingerly prods at blue lips silently requesting entry. Widowmaker indulges her and opens her mouth allowing Sombra's tongue to slide into her mouth and against her own.

Continuing the kiss, Widowmaker reaches behind her, awkwardly attempting to unhook Sombra's legs even as they stubbornly try to remain locked in place.

"let go." Widowmaker breathes against Sombra's mouth and she can feel the legs around her waist begin to loosen their grip. Widowmaker pulls back from Sombra, smirking at the quiet groan the younger woman lets out, whilst pushing her back down to the table as she tries to follow her. She leans down to kiss at Sombra's neck and down across her chest whilst her hands wander lower to pop the few fastened buttons on her shirt.

As the last of the remaining buttons comes undone, Sombra softly gasps as Widowmaker pulls the shirt wide open revealing Sombra's generous breasts and the full extent of the marks Widow left on her the previous night.

"Beautiful." Widowmaker whispers to herself.

Widowmaker's mouth drops towards Sombra's breasts. Kissing over the smudged lipstick marks as her hands tweak and play with her stiffening nipples. Sombra's quiet sighs and gasps transition to loud moans and guttural groans, as Widowmaker takes one of her nipples into her mouth and sucks on it softly.

Releasing the nipple from her mouth, Widowmaker gives it a soft kiss before swapping to its twin. She flicks at it with her tongue as her hands wander lower across Sombra's stomach and down to her thighs where she starts tracing idle patterns across the heated skin.

Widowmaker lifts her head to give Sombra a passionate kiss before she drops onto her knees in front of her. Ignoring the uncomfortableness of the hard stone floor, Widowmaker takes a moment to admire the shiny wetness between her partners' legs before she slowly begins to place her lips against the inside of her thighs. In response, Sombra lets out a quiet sigh and breathlessly asks Widowmaker for more.

Widowmaker grins to herself before slowly indulging her lover, kissing softly along both of her thighs and around her wet centre, but never exactly where Sombra so desperately wants her mouth to be.

The soft rustle of fabric reaches her ears and Widow looks up to see Sombra, with her eyes closed and her open mouth panting, trying to shed the shirt off of her shoulders.

"Sombra." Widowmaker says quietly, and the commanding tone she injects into her voice is enough to get Sombra's attention. "Leave it on," she requests and Sombra just nods in response and her hands drift down to her breasts and resume playing with them.

Satisfied with the response Widowmaker finally relents and lets her tongue finally land on Sombra's womanhood. Sombra arches her back off the table with a strangled cry and her legs wrap around Widow's head as the assassin works into Sombra with her lips and tongue. Widowmaker's tongue dips inside her and Sombra lets out a string of profanity in English, Spanish and even French, begging her cold, blue lover not to take her lips and tongue off of her.

Licking up to Sombra's clit Widowmaker drags her tongue over and around it, savouring the strangled cries Sombra rewards her with. She hears her name on her partners' lips and glances up into Sombra's desperate, violet eyes. Widowmaker lifts one of her hands from the thigh it was caressing and drags it slowly back up Sombra's sweaty body, tenderly tracing her athletic form as she made her way up the woman's chest to give one of her breasts a pleasing squeeze. Sombra gasps softly at the contact and pulls Widow's hand off her breast and laces their fingers together.

"I'm close Spider. Fuck I'm so close." Sombra whines, bucking her hips into Widow's mouth, desperate for her undoing. Widow's grip on Sombra's hand tightens instinctively as she recognises the signs of her impending orgasm and closes her mouth entirely around Sombra's clit and sucks as hard as she can, tipping her lover over the edge.

Sombra's back arches and her thighs close sharply around Widowmaker's head, toes curling as her feet press hard into her shoulders. Sombra screams Widow's name as she releases herself all over Widowmaker's mouth and chin. Gasping and panting loudly, Sombra sags back against the dining table releasing Widowmaker from the vice-like grip her legs held her in.

Widowmaker disentangles herself from Sombra's limbs and slowly kisses her way back up Sombra's sweat-streaked body to her panting face.

"Why are you always so insatiable?" Widow asks softly.

"Have you ever looked in the mirror hermosa?" Sombra breathlessly grinned back.

The room fell into silence punctuated only by Sombra catching her breath and the sound of birds chirping outside.

"Do you think they enjoyed the show?" Sombra asked, breaking the silence between them.

Widowmaker gave her a quizzical look before Sombra tilted her head to indicate the paintings of all the previous Guillard families who had just watched their great-great-great grand relative eat out her colleague on their ancient dining table.

Widow groaned and dropped her head into her hands as Sombra sat up laughing to herself. "Hey," Sombra said tilting Widow's head up by her chin, "you've got something on your face, just...there..." she said as she used the sleeve of her shirt to wipe Widowmaker's mouth and chin clean of her release.

Widowmaker leaned back into her chair, looking up at Sombra as she did so "Merci," she responded flatly, "now I believe you mentioned something about breakfast earlier."

"Just so." Sombra replied hopping off the table and leaning in to give Widowmaker a passionate kiss. Pulling away, Sombra began moving towards the kitchen. "Breakfast coming right up."

"Not going to get changed first?" Widow asked but Sombra only gave her a wink over her shoulder before leaving the room.

Through the open door to the kitchen, Widowmaker watched Sombra move about the kitchen collecting the ingredients and utensils she would need to make breakfast. She bit her lip as Sombra braced one leg on the counter to reach into a tall cupboard and her shirt rode up and over her backside. Making a mental note to move all of her kitchenware into the tallest cupboards she could find, she left Sombra to making breakfast without scrutiny.

Eventually Sombra returned with two plates of scrambled egg, bacon and a plate full of toast before declaring that breakfast was served and took her place at the table opposite Widowmaker.

They ate breakfast in relative silence and once they were finished Sombra took her plates into the kitchen and went for a shower. Widowmaker's gaze lingered on Sombra as she made to leave the room before staring at her empty plate in silence, she had to admit, Sombra was good for more than just sex.

There really was something wrong with Amélie Lacroix.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I didn't think it was so bad for a first ever story. Please let me know what you thought worked and what didn't!


End file.
